Drawing
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: King Sonic's hobby isn't just running. He also loves to draw, especially men he fancies. When he draws a picture of a certain blacksmith named Miles, what reaction will he get from the fox? Black Knight universe. Contains yaoi. SonTails/SonicxTails. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.


_Hey, people!_ ^_^ _I know I haven't posted much up in a while, and I apologize, but right now, I've got a li'l SonTails oneshot for you guys! It happens in the Black Knight universe, and I think this one is so cute! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Drawing

_Jeez, when will I ever get any freetime?_ King Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, better known to his subjects as King Sonic, was getting slightly fed up with how much he had to attend to this day. He just wanted to be able to relax, but was he granted that? That was one big, fat no. "For Chaos' sake…" he mumbled to himself. "What does it take for me to get some time to myself?"

"Your Highness, stop complaining. Please forgive me in advance for saying this, but you're acting like a child." The voice had come from one of Sonic's assistants, a vermillion raccoon by the name of Vermillion, or Milly, who was walking by his side. "Besides," he continued as the two walked into the castle that belonged to Sonic, "you're done now, and it's only three o'clock."

The blue hedgehog's emerald eyes widened. He was done? He wasn't usually finished until around eight o'clock normally, and then he would only get two hours to do what he wanted if he didn't want to be tired as heck the next morning… but he was done? He sighed loudly in relief and told Milly, "Hey, I'm going up to my chambers. Make sure to tell Galahad, Gawain, Percival, and Lancelot not to disturb me."

Milly nodded and walked off as Sonic slightly grinned. It was true that he was going to his chambers… but he didn't say anything about staying there. He walked through the winding halls of the large palace, finally arriving at his room in about three minutes. As much as he loved running, he wasn't allowed to within the castle walls. It was dumb, in his mind, that limitations had to be placed on the king, of all people… and that's why he was going out of the castle walls. Without running, how else would he stay fit as a fiddle?

Before he actually left, however, he walked over to his desk and unlocked the drawer with a key he kept with him at all times. In the drawer were many pieces of paper along with graphite sticks, pens, ink bottles, paint, and paintbrushes. These were his drawing materials. He had gotten them because Sir Galahad had been nice enough to give them to him for his birthday, although they must have cost the silver knight a lot of Rings. In this day and age, materials with which and on which to draw were rare, and thus expensive.

The cobalt hedgie grabbed the stack of paper from inside the drawer. They had several Mobians drawn on them, sometimes just faces, sometimes a whole body, and sometimes multiple people. Sonic wasn't that experienced with drawing anything such as landscapes, but he knew how to draw Mobians, and one could not say that he couldn't. The drawings, however, were only of men, men that the sapphire one fancied. Honestly, he didn't fancy women that much. He didn't see what Lancelot and Galahad saw in Percival, but he sure saw what Percival saw in Galahad.

The sheets of paper contained several drawings of other male Mobians as well as a couple attempts of him drawing himself kissing or doing other romantic things with those men. It wasn't exactly the manliest thing in the world; he had to admit that, but he couldn't keep up the whole manly façade in his personal life, too. That was just too much on him.

There was one time, however, that Sonic had forgotten to put his drawings under lock and key, and Galahad had ended up seeing them, including one the blue hedgehog had drawn of them kissing. Sonic had walked in on the silver hedgehog flipping through the drawings and got very irate with him, but once Galahad was given a chance to talk, he told his king that he wouldn't tell anybody. Unfortunately, that was the day King Sonic had found out that one of his large crushes didn't like him back.

That didn't mean, though, that the blue one wasn't appreciative of the albino one's secrecy about the matter. He was very thankful for that. It gave him more chances to draw out his fantasies.

There were many people that he had drawn on these pieces of paper: Galahad, Lancelot… even Gawain at times… but there was one person in particular that had had his interest for quite a while, and that starred in many of his pictures. He was a young two-tailed fox named Miles, a blacksmith who lived in Castle Town who would every so often come to the castle upon request of the Knights of the Round Table. He had first met the boy seven years beforehand, when he himself was fifteen, and when his own sword needed tending to.

After that point, even though the fox was a mere eight years of age, Sonic couldn't help but find a certain interest in the cub. The way the orange fox worked with his tools… The intelligent way he talked… His entire personality just screamed to Sonic, "You find me attractive. You know you do." And it was very true… but the king had kept his feelings at bay. He wouldn't dare act on them. Not only would it be frowned up on for him to be in a relationship with another male in general, but it would also be frowned upon for him to be in a relationship with a non-noble… and then there was the fact that they were seven years apart.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder if the fox felt the same way about him. He had seen him throw some glances his way, and he could have sworn that he caught the orange kit staring at him every so often, but maybe it was just the king being foolish. After all, he was the king. He wasn't necessarily supposed to be able to get what he wanted.

As he shuffled through his drawings, he came across one that he had drawn of Miles a while back. God, he could stare at that face for hours… Then it occurred to him… He hadn't drawn Miles in forever, and he wondered if the kit looked any different. Well, he was going to find out. He set all of his pieces of paper, save one empty sheet, back in the drawer and took out one single graphite stick and an eraser that Galahad had somehow managed to obtain. Before he left, he closed and locked the drawer before setting his crown down on the desk and hanging his cape on the chair.

He wasn't going as King Sonic. He was just going as Sonic, but he wasn't going to the kit's shop without first taking a relaxing run… so he jumped out of the window in his room and gracefully landed on his feet outside the castle walls. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "Ah… Fresh air and freedom always smell so good!" And with that, he took off at supersonic speeds…

* * *

"Ugh… Finally, I'm done with that job!" A fifteen-year-old two-tailed fox sat down in a chair in his smithy. The kit, Miles Prower, had just finished fixing the sword of Sir Lancelot, and boy was it a tough sword to fix. It made the fox wonder just how much Lancelot had put that weapon through. "Did he bang it repeatedly against a metal pole or what?" Somehow, Miles knew he was never going to get an answer to that. Lancelot wasn't the most sociable person in the world.

Then, however, Miles started to wonder just who would pick up Lancelot's weapon. Was it going to be Lancelot himself? That he doubted. Was it going to be King Sonic's assistant, Milly? That was the most likely out of anybody who would think about picking the sword up. Was it going to be King Sonic, the one and only? As if… Sonic barely ever left the castle. The orange fox didn't know whether it was against the blue hedgehog's will or not, but he sure didn't like that fact…

Because you see, Miles found himself to be madly in love with his king. He knew this probably wasn't an uncommon thing for women who directly spoke with the king for long and frequent periods of time, but he was a boy, for Chaos' sake. A _boy_. He knew something had to be wrong with him if he was falling for another man… but honestly, he found pleasure in the fact that he was attracted to a man. He felt as if it was something he should be proud of… but his intuition had proven him wrong before… He had unfortunately thought that Sir Galahad was attracted to him at one point, and when he asked, he was told no, but Galahad's merciful nature had spared him from any ire.

But that still made him doubtful about King Sonic's feelings… and the king's reaction. What if he was not only rejected but met with anger… He didn't want that… He really didn't want that…

Just then, he heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" he called, hoping that whoever was there could hear him. He then saw the door open, revealing a blue hedgehog. Despite the fact that he wasn't wearing his crown or cape, Miles could tell any day that that was none other than King Sonic. "My lord!" he exclaimed, and he was about to walk over and bow, but before he could, Sonic held his gloved hand up.

"No bowing, Miles. I'm not coming here as a king today. I'm just coming as Sonic."

The fox raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean don't call me sir or my lord or anything like that today. I'm just Sonic. That's all." That was very odd for Miles to hear. He had never seen his king act in such a way. Then again, whenever he would come, he would always be accompanied by someone. Was the cobalt hedgehog possibly sneaking out of the castle?

As Sonic strode into the shop and shut the door behind him, Miles asked, "I don't mean to pry, Your High—I mean Sonic, but are you… sneaking out?"

Sonic began to peruse the weapons around the smithy, and as he did, he replied, "Yup. Sure am!" with a smile. The king soon stopped where he was at and stood for a few seconds. "Hey, Miles, we've known each other for a while…" The kit began to wonder why Sonic was stating the obvious. "This may sound weird, but… do you think you could let me… um… draw you? Like could you sit and be a model for my drawing?"

Miles could swear he saw red rising to the cheeks of his good king when he asked that question, and the fox himself was starting to get butterflies in his stomach. The king of the country… wanted to draw him, of all people… This was almost like a dream come true. The only thing he could do was nod his head, which elicited a smile from the sapphire hedgehog in front of him. "Awesome."

He had never even heard Sonic use a word like that before. Was this his Sonic? It had to be, even though he seemed to be acting differently…

The hedgehog cleared a space for himself on a table in the shop, and once he had, he set his paper, graphite stick, and eraser down on that same table. He pulled up a chair and sat on it, after which he motioned for his foxy friend to do the same on the other side. The king wanted to get a clear view of his love's face.

The blacksmith did as he was told and sat across from Sonic, trying his hardest not to turn red in the cheeks. The man he loved wanted to draw him… Oh, Chaos, he felt like the most nervous boy in the world at that moment! At the same moment, he was so excited as well. Who knew that this simple thing could make so many emotions rush into the fox's body?

As Miles got in position, the blue hedgie gave him a thumbs-up and started moving his graphite stick across the paper. This had to be the most nervous he had ever been to draw anything in his entire life. He hadn't even had this many butterflies in his stomach when Galahad had discovered his drawings… He could barely contain the excitement and nervousness that simultaneously coursed throughout his body.

Soon enough, the shape of the kit's head began to appear on the paper, not quite as rounded as a normal head. It was true, Miles' head was a unique shape, but it made him all the better looking. Next, the king drew the blacksmith's muzzle, making sure to get the angles of his whiskers just right. He couldn't risk those not being perfect. He needed a _perfect_ drawing of Miles.

"Miles… I need you to look straight at me now. Right into my eyes." He was going to draw the fox's beautiful sky blue eyes next. As emerald and blue orbs met, the two males immediately blushed, and after about ten seconds, Sonic averted his gaze and started once again on his drawing. "Thanks," he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking due to nervousness.

He drew almost perfect ovals as he drew the stunning eyes on his paper. This had to be the hardest he had ever tried to draw something or someone. He even drew the light that shone on the fox's eyes like a light reflecting on glass. Next came the ears… The kit's ears were very large, extending his cute factor beyond belief. As he drew them, Sonic couldn't help but realize just how much he was flushing red. He tried and tried again to stop he heat from rising, but it was of no avail. He just hoped that his love didn't see it…

Next came the nose… It was one of the easiest things about drawing someone, but if it were screwed up, then the whole face would come tumbling down with it. He had to be extra careful when sketching the slightly pointed nose. Now for the mouth… There was an open-mouthed smile that the blacksmith frequently wore when he was around, and he was going to draw that. He made a shape like a "D" that was slightly curved where the straight line would have been, and he drew a tongue in the open mouth as well.

Finally came Miles' bangs… They were the things that defined the fox's appearance. It was one of the things that would make it easy to spot him in a crowd. They were just three large bangs that never seemed to cooperate no matter what the fox did to them, and Sonic loved the fact that they didn't cooperate. They were just too cute. When he was done, the blue hedgie held up the drawing…

"Wow…" he mumbled. He was actually very impressed with his work. It bore an almost exact resemblance to the two-tailed fox in front of him.

"Um…" started Miles, "can I see it, my lo—Sonic?" The kit was very interested in seeing what his king had drawn of him. The cobalt hedgehog turned the piece of paper around, and the orange fox was very impressed with what he saw, but there was something written at the bottom right corner of the drawing. It was small, but it read, "Miles Prower, I love you."

By the way his foxy friend's eyes widened, King Sonic could tell that he just found the message that he put on the drawing. He probably just bought himself a one-way ticket to being yelled at and being told that it was completely wrong. "I know what you're gonna say… You're gonna tell me off 'cause I'm a guy and you're a guy, and then you're gonna get all over me about how this is inappropriate 'cause we're seven years apart, yada, yada, yada…"

Miles only shook his head. "No, Sonic… because I feel the same way."

What? Sonic had to be hearing that wrong. He dug in his peach-furred ears before asking, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

The orange kit nodded. "Yes. Sonic, I love you, too." And he walked over to the other side of the table before setting the drawing down and leaning in toward Sonic pressing his lips against his king's. After a couple seconds, however, Miles pulled away. "But what will other people think… about both of us being men and how we're seven years apart and how I'm not of noble birth?"

Sonic chuckled. "Do you honestly think I give a damn about what they think about us? Now c'mere. I want more of that kiss." He pulled the fox into another kiss, and both of them seemed to melt in it. That drawing was one of the best things King Sonic had ever done.

* * *

_So? Did you like it? I thought it was uber kawaii! _X3_ Oh, and this is also something I made to say happy belated birthday to Tails. _^_^_ His North American and European birthday was yesterday (actually two days ago now), and I didn't do anything. Now I am. I hope you guys liked it! Till next time! Auf wiedersehen!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
